Shasmine
}} Shasmine is the het shipping between Jasmine and Shawn from the Total Drama fandom. Canon Jasmine and Shawn bond early on during their morning routines of foraging food for their respective teams. It is during this time that Jasmine begins to feel attracted to Shawn, and he reciprocates these feelings. However, he is reluctant about pursuing the relationship, due to worrying that if Jasmine turns into a zombie, he will be unable to kill her due to his emotional attachment. Jasmine, on the other hand, thinks that Shawn is joking about his fear of zombies whenever he brings it up. In A Blast from the Past, during the challenge, Dave tricks Shawn into believing that Team Pimâpotew Kinosewak has all turned into zombies. As a result, Shawn ends up hitting Jasmine with his jousting stick, making her lose the challenge and straining her attraction to him. This is the point where an infuriated Jasmine decides that the game is more important than a boy. This upsets Shawn, who tries to make it up to her. Shawn makes numerous unsuccessful attempts to make it up to her in the next few episodes. In Hurl and Go Seek, he comes face-to-face with his fear again and decides to learn from his past mistake, this time not leaving Jasmine behind. He ends up sacrificing himself to save Jasmine, regaining her trust, and they become an official couple. In Scarlett Fever, the two share their first kiss and Jasmine follows it up by officially referring to Shawn as her boyfriend. In Lies, Cries and One Big Prize, their relationship is threatened again as Chris exposes past confessionals made by Shawn, in which he voices his disdain in splitting the prize money, and bad mouths Jasmine's idea to spend her winnings. This is fueled by his own desire to build a zombie bunker, which he states requires every dollar. In reaction, a furious Jasmine tries to keep him from winning, but finds she doesn't like the immense threat to his safety. All is forgiven in both endings, with the couple sharing a kiss when all is said and done. Fanon The ship sailed as a result of Jasmine and Shawn's canon relationship. Being the only official couple of the season, this is the most popular canon relationship of the third generation cast by default. Although Skave also gets a lot of ship tease, its controversy makes Shasmine more popular among the fans. The fact that both share some similarities, such as their survival skills, made a lot of fans ship them together. However, the couple isn't universally liked. Even some of their fans admit that the conflict between the two from episode 5 to episode 9 dragged on too long, caused both to be more in background, and made Jasmine rather unsympathetic in the eight episode. Another complain is that the relationship completely took over Jasmine's plot about her friendship with Samey. Finally, Shawn being easily forgiven by Jasmine in Sky's ending despite not doing anything to make up to her in this version also gained a negative feedback. In fan fictions and fan arts, creators often tend to bring up their survival skills, presenting the two in some dangerous situations. Sometimes, Samey is added as a part of the trio. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Shawn/Jasmine tag on FanFiction.Net DEVIANTART : : TUMBLR : : WIKI : on Trivia *This is the only official relationship to be formed in Total Drama: Pahkitew Island. *This is the first relationship to share an uninterrupted kiss before one of them takes the elimination exit, breaking the longstanding trend. Gallery BrownImpoliteAmericanwirehair-small.gif Videos Jasmine and Shawn TDPI Navigation